Shadow of the Opera
by CrusaderTransformer1
Summary: The second of the movies that I chose to put Sonic characters in. The title says all. No flames please. There's an important Author's note in here, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom of the Opera, Sonic Style!**

By the one and only Tiffany Harders

I do not own Sonic or Sega. If I did, there would be plenty of craziness!!! And the characters will be singing like the characters in the Phantom movie of 2004, and there will be slight changes according to Sonic style. And I confess to being a huge Shadow and Amy pairing fan, which is why my two stories containing Sonic characters always has them in the leading love roles.

Shadow/ Phantom

Amy Rose/ Christine Daae

Sonic/ Raoul

Rouge the Bat/ Carlotta

Knuckles the Echidna/ Piangi

Vanilla/ Madame Giry

Cream/ Meg Giry

Vector and Espio/ Fermin and Andre

Eggman/ Old Manager

Joseph the scene handler/ Big

Tails/ Maestro

Charmy/ Auctioner (don't ask, I couldn't think of anything else for him)

Sonic's uncle Sir Charles/ Older Raoul

It was a fine sunny day in the city of Paris, and many places were busy that day. But most rich people went to one place, the old Paris Opera House. It was once a beautiful place filled with the sounds of singers and actors rehearsing for plays, now it was a faded image of its former beauty. It was falling apart and it was soon to be condemned.

A white limousine pulled up in front of the old Opera House and parked. A young black wolf in driver's attire got out and going to the back, opened the back door. A pair of legs clad in black pants and black dress shoes came out first. A white cat nurse came hurrying from the other side of the vehicle with a wheelchair, and offered a hand to help. A hand in a white glove accepted the nurse's hand and slowly an old gentlehedgehog got up and, with help from both the nurse and driver, settled into the wheelchair.

He was clearly very old, with a white mustache and bushy gray eyebrows. His eyes showed the kindness and wisdom that was in his soul. Along with sadness, like something precious that had been lost to him.

The nurse gently pushed the wheelchair into the Opera House, where an auction was being held that day. A young bee with a business suit on, also with a yellow pilot's hat complete with goggles, was running the auction. His name tag said, "Monsieur Charmy"

"Lot 64 then, several skulls and costumes, shall we start at, ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, 15 francs?" Charmy asked, holding his hammer.

A weasel wearing a business suit raised his hand.

"15 francs. Do I hear 20?" Charmy asked.

A young rabbit in a black dress raised her hand-held fan.

"Thank you Madame Cream. Do I hear 25?" Charmy asked.

A fat gray wolf in colorful, vain clothes raised his jeweled cane.

"25 francs. Do I hear 30?" Charmy asked.

No one else raised their hands.

"Right, going once, going twice, sold!" Charmy said, tapping his hammer like crazy against the desk, "Sold to the gentlewolf in the back!"

A couple of workers hauled the skulls and costumes away to the gentlewolf's trailer.

"Lot 65 then, a music box, found in the vault of the Opera House, and still in working condition, ladies and gentlemen. It's quite a collector's piece." Charmy said, taking the box from a worker.

Monsieur Charmy set the box gently on the desk and winding it up, he played it for a demonstration as proof that it was still working. The old gentlehedgehog sat up in his wheelchair with obvious interest, fixing his eyes on the music box.

It was a curious box, it was colorfully decorated with Parish style and a large green gem engraved on the top.

"Isn't that cool? Alright, shall we start the bid at…..25 francs?" Charmy asked, picking up his hammer once more.

Madame Cream raised her fan.

"Alright 25 francs! Do I hear 30?" Charmy asked.

The old hedgehog tapped the arm of his nurse and she raised her hand.

"Thank you Monsieur Sonic, do I hear 35?" Charmy asked.

Madame Cream raised her fan again.

"35, do I hear 40?!" Charmy asked, getting excited.

Madame Cream looked at Monsieur Sonic, and the two recognized each other, from a long time ago. Madame Cream was then filled with an understanding of why Monsieur Sonic wanted the music box.

Monsieur Sonic tapped his nurse's arm again and she raised her hand.

"40! Do I hear 45?" Charmy asked, now hovering about his desk.

No one else raised their hands or fans, in the ladies' case.

"No more bids from you on this music box, Madame Cream?" Charmy asked, settling down on his seat, calming down since no one else was bidding.

Madame Cream looked at him and shook her head, her long ears gently swaying.

"Too bad! Oh well, going once, going twice! Sold! To Monsieur Sonic." Charmy said.

A worker brought the box to Monsieur Sonic and carefully gave it to him. Madame Cream watched him as he studied it.

_A collector's piece indeed. _Monsieur Sonic thought as he studied it. _Every detail, exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?_

"Lot 66 then, a chandelier that's been broken for a long time now." Charmy said, gestured toward a covered object which was very large.

"Some of you may recall the weird and scary affair of the Shadow of the Opera." Charmy continued, "A mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the same chandelier that was the cause in the famous disaster. Our experts have repaired it and given it some new electric lights. Maybe we can scare away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination. Gentlemen!"

Five workers uncovered the chandelier and quickly began to lift it to where it had former been hanged in its better days. Monsieur Sonic and Madame Cream knew the affair of the Shadow of the Opera all too well. They had been there, and they knew……………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Back then when the crew was younger………..**_

The whole Opera House buzzed with activity as the actors, actresses, dancers, and Tails the maestro prepared for the play that was to be performed that night. A carriage pulled up to the front, and a green crocodile with headphones on along with a purple chameleon ninja, both in dress outfits, came out. Both looked at the Opera House with excitement and determination.

Inside, Rouge, the Opera's diva, was in costume and warming up her voice. She was the most famous diva in Paris, and some of the glory had gotten to her head. She held a stuffed head prop in one hand, and sang high. Some maids cleaning the seats in the audience had to cover their ears when she went into a high note. Rouge's maids stood by with her make-up, her bottle of liquid that she thought made her voice better, and of course, her prize jewel, a large sapphire the size of a pet toy dog.

Rouge suddenly finished singing and threw the prop toward her make-up maid, who barely caught it in time while holding onto the make-up. Rouge went over to them to stroke her sapphire while other singers came on the stage, well, singing!

_With feasting and dancing and song,_

_Tonight is celebration,_

_We greet the victorious throng,_

_Returned to bring salvation!_

A young blue hedgehog that was driving his own carriage with fine white horses drove to the stable beside the theater.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound, _

_Hear Romans now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground,_

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

Knuckles, another famous singer that often sang beside Rouge, came onto the stage with in full costume to sing his line.

_Sad to return, to find the land we love._

_Threatened once by Roma's far-reaching grasp!_

The two-tailed fox maestro stopped the rehearsal by tapping his desk.

"Knuckles, it's 'Rome' not 'Roma'!" Tails scolded after the music stopped.

"Ci, Roma." Knuckles replied in a Spanish accent, not really seeing that he was saying it wrong.

"No, Rome." Tails said firmly.

"ROMA!!!" Knuckles sang loudly.

"Ugh!" Tails groaned, putting his head on his hand and closing his eyes.

Monsieur Eggman, the manager of the Opera House, suddenly came onto the stage with the crocodile and the chameleon.

"And this gentlemen, is where the rehearsal is." Monsieur Eggman said in his French accent.

Tails' face looked like he just couldn't believe what was going on today, and he let Eggman have it.

"Monsieur Eggman, we are rehearsing!" Tails protested loudly.

"Monsieur Tails, Madame Vanilla." Monsieur Eggman said.

A rabbit with a black dress with matching cane and her long hair in a braid who was nearby looked at Monsieur Eggman somewhat impatiently.

"Please, may I have everyone's attention?" Monsieur Eggman asked, waiting patiently while everyone quieted down.

Everyone was soon quietly watching and listening, Tails with his arms folded in front of him and Madame Vanilla coming onto the stage to stand near the managers.

"I'm sure that all of you have heard rumors of my retirement, I can now tell you that it's true." Monsieur Eggman said in a sad tone.

"Aha." Rouge said quietly, pointing at Knuckles, who just shrugged as if to say, "Who knew?"

"I'd like to introduce you to your new managers, Monsieur Vector and Monsieur Espio, and I'm sure that all of you know about their recent career in the lost and found business." Monsieur Eggman continued.

"Detective work, actually." Espio corrected.

(I'm tired of writing Monsieur all the time, so I'll just stick with their names unless the person is being introduced.)

"They must be rich." A pink cat dancer said to her purple bat friend.

"And this is their generous vicomte, Monsieur Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said, gesturing toward the handsome blue hedgehog and everyone clapped.

"It's Sonic." A young pink hedgehog ballerina said to her little rabbit friend.

Sonic was smiling and shaking Eggman's hands. (Sonic and Eggman actually getting along, what a shocker is that?)

"At my father's house by the sea, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts, he called me Little Rose." The pink hedgehog continued as they watched Sonic and the managers.

"Oh Amy! He's so handsome!" The little rabbit said.

Just then Rouge came up with a raised hand toward Sonic, obviously expecting a kiss on the hand.

"Sonic, this is Senora La Rouge, one of Paris' most favored divas." Eggman introduced.

Sonic gave a slightly forced smile and lightly kissed one of her knuckles.

"Brava! Brava!" Rouge's maids cheered.

"Ahem." Knuckles coughed.

"And this is Senor Knuckles, one of the finest male singers and the regular partner with La Rouge." Eggman said, gesturing toward Knuckles.

The rest of the staff clapped and Knuckles bowed his head in a humble manner.

"An honor Senor, I do think that I am holding up the rehearsal." Sonic said with his famous grin, "Tonight I will come to the performance and share your great triumph. Excuse me."

"He love me, he love me." Rouge bragged to her maids, "Love me, love me, love me."

Amy was breathless until Sonic walked by without a word, and she was a little disappointed.

"He wouldn't recognize me anyway, Cream." Amy said sadly to Cream, getting back into the ballet position as rehearsal started again.

"That's because he didn't see you Amy." Cream said assuringly before they began to dance.

Madame Vanilla walked to the side with Vector and Espio, out of the way of the ballerinas.

"We take a lot of pride into our ballet, monsieurs." Madame Vanilla said to the new managers.

"I see why." Espio replied, watching the ballerinas dance with interest, "Especially with that little orange angel."

Madame Vanilla looked at the dancing "little orange angel" and found it was Cream, who happened to be her daughter.

"My daughter Cream." Madame Vanilla said, with an icy look at the purple chameleon, who shrank back slightly.

"And that exception beauty, no relation I ho..I MEAN, I trust." Vector said, gesturing toward Amy, an anime sweat drop by his head.

"Amy Rose, very promising talent, monsieurs, very promising." Madame Vanilla said, continuing to walk.

"Rose you say, is she related to Haman Rose the famous violin player?" Espio asked.

"His only child, I think of her as a daughter also." Madame Vanilla said, getting the point across with another icy look, "And gentlemen, if you kindly stand to one side…."

Espio looked at Vector with a smile on his face and swung a fake chain around his neck like a scarf (In the Phantom 2004 movie, how did that thing get on Andre's neck anyway?).

While on the stage, a singer that wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, accidently stepped on Rouge's dress, ripping it a little.

"Ah! Not on my dress, why?" Rouge yelled at him.

The music continued and a huge fake elephant that was being manually controlled to move its head came on. Knuckles tried to get on it well the rest of singers and Rouge continued to sing. The cat and bat ballerinas danced in front of Rouge to get the new managers' attention and high-kicked while Vector and Espio watched with interest (and not professional interest either!). Rouge saw this and got angry, singing louder in an attempt to take the attention from the ballerinas.

_Hear the drums!_

_Hannibal comes!!!_

Which unfortunately for La Rouge, failed.

Near the end of the song, Knuckles' fake crown fell off to thump onto the floor and he gave up trying to get on the elephant. The song ended and Rouge started yelling in her complaining.

"All day! All day! All they want is the dancing!" Rouge angrily complained.

"I bet Sonic will be pleased with this performance tonight." Espio said to Vector and Eggman while Rouge walked up to them.

"Heheheheh! Hallo, hallo, halla, I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers." Rouge said to Eggman, "Because I (points at herself)….WILL NOT BE SINGING!"

Rouge whirled around and started yelling at her maids, telling them to get her things.

"And get my jewel, bring my jewel, bye-bye!" Rouge said, walking out.

"What do we do?" Espio asked Eggman.

"Grovel," Was all Eggman said, gesturing toward the departing Rouge, "Grovel, grovel."

Vector and Espio looked at each other and raced after Rouge.

"Senora! World-known Artist!" Espio called after Rouge.

"Great Beauty!" Vector yelled, and Rouge stopped, turning around.

"Prisa Bella Diva." Espio said, stopping in front of her.

"Ci! Ci ci!" Rouge replied.

"GODDESS, of Song!" Vector said, panting slightly as he appeared beside Espio.

Rouge said something in Spanish, and the tone sounded like, "Thank you for noticing!"

"Monsieur Tails, isn't there a wonderful solo in Act Three that Rouge plays?" Espio asked Tails, who looked startled when addressed.

"Yes! Yes! Mon no!" Rouge interrupted, "Because I don't hava my costume for Act Three because, SOMEBODY NOT FINISH IT!"

Everybody looked at one of Rouge's maids, who in turn widened her eyes and blushed.

"AND, I HATE MY HAT!" Rouge snarled, pointing at the gold and jeweled crown on her head, and it did look kinda heavy.

"But Madame, I would like to think of it as a personal favor," Espio said to Rouge, who had started to 'cry', "If you would give us a private performance."

"Unless Monsieur Tails objects." Vector said, looking at Tails.

Tails looked like he would rather be anywhere but there that day.

Rouge suddenly said something else in Spanish, getting everyone's attention. She then sighed happily, and giggled.

"If my managers command." Rouge said waving her hands, and both of them sighed in relief, muttering a quiet, 'thank you', "Monsieur Tails?"

"If my diva commands," Tails said, obviously knowing if he knew what was good for him, he would do what she said.

"Yes, I do!" Rouge said, lifting a finger and marching to the stage, "Everybody very quiet!"

"Excuse me, Monsieur Eggman, why exactly are you retiring?" Espio asked Eggman.

"My health." Eggman replied.

"I see…." Espio said thoughtfully.

"Pft! Pft! You as well." Rouge said pointing at two male singers that had been talking to one another and gesturing a maid over, picked up her perfume-bottle of liquid.

Tails jumped unto the maestro's stand and prepared to conduct.

"Senora," Tails said, letting Rouge know he was ready.

"Maestro." Rouge replied, and after the music started, she started to sing.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find,_

_That once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free…_

A scenery suddenly came loose and dropped. Cream saw it and screamed at Rouge to get out of the way. Rouge barely escaped being crushed under the huge and heavy thing. She need manage to get trapped under it though.

"Get it off!" Rouge screamed at everyone, slapping her hands against the wood floor.

Everyone rushed to get it off, and Rouge started crying.

"Big! For the Lord's sake man, what's going on up there?!" Eggman yelled as a big blue cat with yellow eyes and a loose shirt with brown pants being held up by a big belt rushed to the ropes.

"Please monsieurs! Don't look at me. As the Lord as my witness, I wasn't up here at my post!" Big half stated, half pleaded as he hoisted the scenery back up.

Madame Vanilla watched him until a flash of white caught her eye, and she turned to see a note, with red ink and a skull seal, flutter and land on the floor behind her.

"Please monsieurs, there's no one up there. And if there is, well then, it's probably a ghost." Big said, chuckling as he left.

Madame Vanilla bent and picked up the note, staring at the skull seal.

"Senora, these things do happen…" Espio said, trying to calm the bat diva.

Rouge looked at Eggman and suddenly became angry.

"For the past three years, these things do happen! And do you stop them from happening? No!" Rouge snarled at him, then pointing at Vector and Espio, "And you two! You're as bad as him! These things do happen? No, mrrrhhaa! Until you stoppa these things from happening, this thing (pointing at herself with both fingers) DOES NOT HAPPEN!"

She whirled around and screamed at her maids, causing them to scurry after her.

Knuckles turned to Espio and Vector with a smirk on his face.

"Amateurs." He jeered before going after Rouge.

After they were gone, Eggman turned to them.

"Gentlemen, good luck! If you need me, I shall be making robots and battle ships in Australia!" Eggman said as he left.

"Ooooooh!" Tails moaned, putting a handkerchief to his face.

"Madame La Rouge, she will be coming back, won't she?" Espio asked Tails, worry showing in his tone.

Tails looked at him and just shrugged, turning away again.

"I wouldn't think so, monsieur." Madame Vanilla said, coming up with the note, "I have a message sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh Lord in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Vector groaned.

Madame Vanilla just gave him an icy look and turned her eyes to the letter in her hands.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House..." Madame Vanilla read out loud.

"HIS Opera House?" Vector growled.

"And commands that you continue leave Box Five, empty, for his use." Madame Vanilla continued after giving him another icy look, then handed the note to Espio, "And to remind that his salary is due."

"His salary?" Vector asked confounded.

"Well, Monsieur Eggman used to give him 20,000 francs a month." Madame Vanilla replied.

"20,000 FRANCS!" Vector exclaimed in anger, snatching the note from Espio and glaring at it.

"Perhaps you can afford more? With Sonic as your vicomte?" Madame Vanilla asked coolly, swinging her cane slightly on one finger.

"Madame, I hoping to make that announcement public tonight before the performance." Vector seethed, and then proceeded to rip the note five times as he added, "But now, we will have to cancel, as it appears, WE HAVE LOST OUR STAR!"

Tails moaned again, burying his head into his handkerchief once more.

"Surely there must be an...an..." Espio stammered, lost for words.

"Understudy!" One of the actors corrected him.

"Understudy!" Espio repeated, throwing the animal a thank-you glance.

"Understudy! There is no understudy for La Rouge!" Tails said, not believing what he was hearing from these two new managers!

"A full house, Espio! We shall have to refund a full house!" Vector said in despair to the chameleon who looked like he was racking his brains for an idea, heck, any idea!

Madame Vanilla was near Amy and Cream who were chatting with one another, and she turned towards Vector and Espio.

"Amy Rose could sing it for you sir." Madame Vanilla said calmly all of a sudden, taking the managers by surprise.

Amy Rose stopped talking and looked shyly at the managers, who scoffed at Madame Vanilla's idea.

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Espio said in a no-nonsense tone.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Vanilla replied in a tone that was almost bribing.

Espio seemed to take that in consideration and he looked at Amy with new interest.

"Who?" Espio inquired, turning fully towards Amy.

"Um, I don't know his name Monsieur." Amy replied politely, smiling shyly.

Madame Vanilla put her hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her.

"Let her sing for you monsieurs, she has been well-taught." Madame Vanilla implored quietly.

Espio looked at Vector who gave him a look that said, "What have we got to lose?" and Espio turned his eyes back to Amy.

"All right then." Espio said, giving in, and then gesturing Amy to the front of the stage, who came slowly, "Come on then, don't be shy. Come on, come along. Just, just..."

"From the beginning then, please madamoise." Tails said as Amy reached the front of the stage.

The music started to play and Amy prepared to sing.

"Espio, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Vector said, sounding tired.

"Well, she's very pretty." Espio said, looking on the bright side.

Their attitudes changed the minute Amy's singing voice went past her lips.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try!_

Amy then looked at Madame Vanilla while she was singing and the older rabbit gestured her to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

CrusaderTransformer1: FINALLY! An update! I bet that's what you're thinking, right? Amy, would you mind doing the disclaimer, please?

Amy: CrusaderTransformer1 doesn't own Sonic or the Phantom of the Opera. She just owns herself and this fanfiction.

CrusaderTransformer1: Thanks Ames. I'm sorry it took so long, but I help my mom and college is coming up. That and I wasn't going to update without a appearance from the Opera Ghost himself. Enjoy and sorry again.

Amy then went forward smiling, more confident than before as the actors on the stage listened to her, some pleased and most surprised by Amy.

_When you find,_

_That once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment._

_Spare a thought for me._

That night Amy Rose wore a beautiful white gown with a full, flowing skirt that shown like stars, and star-shaped jewels that glowed like fire in her rose-colored hair, the same for her earrings that dangled past her chin. Every single guest in the opera stared at the beautiful new diva as she sang on the stage and all hearts were captured by her angelic voice. Including a certain blue hedgehog in Box Five, who watched her as though he was hypnotized.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things,_

_We've shared and seen._

_Don't think about the way, _

_Things might have been._

Cream watched her friend on the side with glowing eyes and a smile on her face while her mother stood behind her and played with strands of her daughter's hair. The older rabbit then looked at Box Five for the first time that night. Her expression was calm, but her brown eyes were worried when she found Sonic sitting there. She turned and walked away from her daughter, thinking she should warn the young hedgehog. Cream looked back at her retreating mother, wondering why she was leaving.

_Think of me, think of me waiting,_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard,_

_To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times._

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won't think of you!_

There was also another attendee to Amy's performance, though he was neither on in the audience, or even anywhere near the stage. Down beneath the opera house was a hidden basement, and several feet directly under where Amy stood, was a tunnel and a mysterious figure in evening attire stood listening to her voice, feeling pride and happiness as she sang. Ruby-red eyes was all that could been seen as they flashed in the dark before the figure left the place where he had been standing, plans forming in his mind for the beautiful diva.

Amy stood listening to applause, waiting patiently, while smiling at the audience, to continue singing, unaware of the events that awaited her later that evening and of a certain blue victome that watched her.

Sonic stared at the diva on the stage, and then finally understood why she looked so familiar to him all that evening.

"Can it be? Can it be Amy?" Sonic whispered to himself in wonderment, and then stood up, yelling, "Bravo!"

He clapped his hands a three times after his bravo and then turned to leave Box Five. As he left, he was unaware of Madame Vanilla watched him from behind a curtain in one of the doorways leading to the box.

"Long ago...it seems so long ago." Sonic said to himself and then chuckled, "How young and innocent we were."

Entering the entry way of the opera house, he descended the stairs and a thought accorded to him.

"She may not remember me." Sonic muttered to himself, and then shrugged while heading towards the backstage with his usual cocky smile in order to wait for Amy's performance to end so that he could see her face-to-face, "But...I remember her!"

Amy then at that moment continued to sing, making the audience listen and shiver in pleasure at her angelic voice. A servant of Rouge's watched her from the side standing near Cream, acting as a spy for Rouge.

_The laws of fate,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons,_

_So do we._

_But please promise me,_

_That sometimes._

_You will think..._

_Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhh,_

_Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhh,_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Ahhhhhahhhhahhhh,_

_AhhhhAHHHHHHHH!_

_Of me!_

As she finished the last note in the song, the audience let out of roar of applause and praise that nearly made the curtains on the stage blow backwards. Among this clamor, Espio and Vector were yelling out their approval as well.

"BRAVA! MANIFICA! STUPEDA!!!" Espio yelled, leaning over the rail of his Box Seat so that Amy could see him and he nearly fell off.

"Bravo." Was all Tails could say, the praise hardly within hearing over the noise.

Rouge's servant was looking nervous as she took a huge drought of soda in a bottle that she carried with her and then putting the bottle back as she rushed throughout the backstage and to the front of the opera house where her mistress' carriage sat waiting. Reaching the stairs, the servant approached the carriage and stood on tiptoe to poke her head through the window. Rouge, dressed in a beautiful purple gown and with what seemed mini Master Emeralds in her white hair, sat waiting with Knuckles who was dressed in a black tuxedo. The servant told her with a nervous smile of what she had seen and Rouge angrily bit one of her fingers before fainting on Knuckles, who barely caught her in time.

The whole backstage was loud with activity and conversation, most of the conversation was about Amy and her beautiful voice. Among all this was Cream, weaving her way through the crowd, looking for Amy who had disappeared after the performance was over. She passed Victor and Espio, who were flirting with their new dancer girlfriends and Victor's girlfriend was sharing his cigar while laughing and talking with him.

Cream decided to check the little chapel that was on a lower floor, right below the dresser rooms of the dancers and actors. As she passed through the doorway that led to the chapel, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a kissing couple that had snuck their way there. Ignoring them, she continued downwards.

Amy lit a match and used it to light a candle that was on a tall candlestick. Behind the particular candle was a picture of her father, Haman Rose, a handsome white hedgehog with short quills, a kind smile, and he was dressed in a brown suit. Amy gazed both the candle and picture of her father for a brief moment before lowering her head and giving a small prayer to the Lord for her father, something she had done for the past twelve years since she had come to live at the Opera House. She suddenly felt a powerful familiar presence, making shivers run down her spine, and she was both excited and frightened at the same time. This presence had appeared in times of need or celebration ever since she had come to live at the Opera House. It was both exciting and terrifying, inspiring her own voice to its best and highest tones.

"_Brava! Brava!_" A beautiful masculine voice sang from nowhere, "_Bravissima!_"

"Amy? Amy?" Cream's voice called from the stairway.

"_Amy..._" The male voice sang before fading off, leaving Amy with both happiness and fear.

"Where in the world have you been hiding, Amy?"

Amy turned around to see her friend coming towards her from the stairs and she smiled as Cream kneeled down.

"Really you were perfect in the performance, Amy!" Cream said, her admiration clear in her chocolate-colored eyes, "I just wish I knew your secret. Who is your teacher?"

Amy's smile had begun to fade as Cream had admitted that she wanted to know her secret, and it faded altogether as the question of who taught her was heard. Amy looked down at her lap for a moment before looking straight into Cream's eyes.

"Cream, when your mama brought me to live here," Amy said, almost in a whisper, her mind going to the memories of her youth, "And whenever I'd come down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice...he was always there. From above...and in my dreams."

Amy paused, watching her little friend's face. Cream was sitting across from her, her eyes alert and her back straight, showing she was listening intently.

"You see..." Amy continued, trying to think of the words to describe why she could sing so well, "When my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel...an angel of music."

Cream's eyes turned from alert to disbelieving, a slight frown on the pretty rabbit's face. Amy sat staring at nothing, as though she didn't see the look on her friend's face.

"Amy, do you believe that?" Cream asked, causing her friend's eyes to look at her, "Do you think that the spirit of your daddy is teaching you?"

"Who else Cream?" Amy asked her friend softly, "Who else?"

Cream cast her eyes downward, unsure of what to say to Amy.

"Father once spoke of this angel very much." Cream heard Amy say, and looking up, she saw that Amy wasn't looking at her as she spoke, "I used to dream he'd appear...now when I sing I can sense him, and I know he's near."

That said, Amy began to stand slowly, as though getting up at a normal pace would knock her back down.

"Here...in this room, he calls me ever so softly..." Amy said, almost whispering to Cream and herself, "Somewhere inside...hiding. Somehow I know he's always there with me...he the hidden, unseen _genius_."

"Amy, you must have been dreaming those times." Cream said suddenly, standing up and taking Amy by the arm, "Stories like this can't come true. Amy...you're talking strange and that's not like you at all."

As she spoke, Cream led Amy gently to the stairway, and Amy looked almost longingly behind her at the candle, her father's picture, and the paintings of angels in the small chapel.

_Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! _Amy called with her mind, curious to know if the Angel of Music could hear her thoughts, _Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Secret and strange angel..._

Amy suddenly felt the presence again, and it frightened her without reason. Cream stopped when she felt her friend's hand go as cold as ice and she turned to see Amy looking around her.

"He's with me even now." Amy suddenly said out loud, still watching the shadows of the stage around her.

"Your hands are cold," Cream said to her in confusion, and she started rubbing them in her own hands.

"All around me." Amy continued, and her face was that of one being haunted.

Cream looked into Amy's face and was startled to see that it was white as a sheet.

"Amy, you're white." Cream said, taking Amy's chin gently in her fingers and making Amy look her in face.

"It frightens me, Cream." Amy told her, the diva's green eyes filled with fear.

"Don't be frightened." Cream said, giving her a gentle half-hug and continuing to lead Amy through the backstage.

Unknown to them, Big watched them from above, his yellow eyes watching the girls out of concern and he drank from a bottle of soda as they passed underneath where he stood at the ropes.

_**Not much later...**_

"NO!" Madame Vanilla told some male admirers of Amy as she followed the pink hedgehog into her new dressing room.

When they persisted, she growled wolf-like at them, making them back off a little.

"NO!" Madame Vanilla told them again and she all but slammed the dressing room's door in their crest-fallen faces.

Madame Vanilla was tempted to lock the door for a split second, but she decided against it since she didn't know how Amy would feel about her doing so. The dance instructor turned around after she was sure the door was shut firmly and she smiled at Amy fondly, slightly looking the diva over to admire how she looked.

"You did very well, my dear." Madame Vanilla told Amy proudly, and then picked up a rose with a black bow on it from a nearby table, "He is pleased with you."

Madame Vanilla then gave Amy the rose, smiling at her before leaving the room, and made sure that no one saw her leave. Amy watched her until she was out of sight, and then gazed at the rose in her hands, one hand slightly pulling at the black ribbon.

Sonic hurried through the crowd towards Amy's dressing room as fast as he was able, eager to see his lovely childhood friend once again. Before he got near the door, Vector and Espio suddenly appeared, both of them carrying bouquets of flowers of every color.

"Ah! Sonic!" Both of them said one after the other and Vector continued, "I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Rose!"

"Perhaps we could introduce her to you, Sonic?" Espio asked, shifting his flowers.

"Good monsieurs, of you don't mind, this is one visit I would like to make alone." Sonic told them, and looked at Vector's bouquet thoughtfully before relieving the crocodile of it, "Thank you."

Both the managers watched incredibly as Sonic entered the dressing room with the stolen bouquet just as Madame Vanilla left, making the older rabbit look at him with concern, the expression, however went unnoticed by Vector and Espio.

"It appears that they've met before." Vector muttered to Espio, who nodded in agreement.

Sonic made sure that he closed the door softly before approached Amy, who sat at her make-up desk, rose still in hand and she stared at it.

"Here Little Rose let her mind wander," Sonic suddenly said.

Amy froze for a moment before turning half-way to see who was speaking to her and when she saw Sonic, a genuine smile of happiness appeared on her face.

"Little Rose thought, am I fonder of doll or of goblins or shoes?" Sonic continued, coming farther into the room with his stolen bouquet (No, I won't let it go!).

"Sonic." Amy said, saying the name lovingly as she turned fully around.

"Or of riddles or frocks?" Sonic continued, putting the bouquet he had stolen for her on a nearby table.

"Those picnics in the attic." Amy said, remembering their times together as children fondly.

"Or of chocolates." Sonic continued playfully as though he hadn't heard her.

"Father playing the violin." Amy said, a slight pain at remembering how beautifully her father had played.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north." Sonic finished for her.

"No," Amy said, "What I love best, Rose said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." Both hedgehogs recited together, smiles on either faces.

Sonic's smile grew bigger as he leaned forward and hugged Amy, who returned it with equal tenderness.

"You sang like an angel tonight, Amy." Sonic whispered to her, his grip tightening slightly.

Amy smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying Sonic's embrace as much as she could. Sonic finally pulled away and sat across from Amy, looking her in the face.

"Father said," Amy started in a explaining tone, "When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music. Father is now dead, Sonic, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh, no doubt about it, Amy." Sonic replied, but his tone was that of one suspecting a child's game, "And now, we go out to eat as a celebration."

Sonic stood up and started to leave.

"No Sonic." Amy said, making Sonic turn around and slight hurt on his face, "The Angel of Music is very strict."

Sonic's hurt disappeared in a flash at her words, obviously thinking she was still playing to make up for old times' sake.

"Well, I won't keep you up too late." Sonic promised, starting to leave again.

"Sonic no." Amy said and tried to explain but Sonic's laugh stopped her.

"You have to change your clothes," Sonic told her leaving the room, "I'll go get my carriage. Two minutes, Little Rose."

"No, Sonic wait!" Amy tried, but the door closed and Sonic had gone off to get his carriage.

Amy looked at the door, thinking that men were more trouble than what they were worth sometimes and as Sonic went around the corner, a hand in a black glove put a key in Amy's door and turned it several times, locking it silently. The hand then took the key back and standing nearby was Madame Vanilla, who watched the owner of the hand with a look of one being forced to stay out of someone's business. The mysterious figure met her eyes with something like a gentle look within the ruby orbs, but she lowered hers and left, hoping that Amy would be okay.

The Opera House suddenly went through what seemed a blackout. Every single light was turned off and every candle was blown out by a mysterious. Strangely enough, the blackout went unnoticed to those inside and out, everyone outside going about their business.

Amy came from behind her changing screen, tying up her robe, and it would have been obvious to anyone who had been there that she didn't intend to go with Sonic that night and she was hoping that he wouldn't be too hurt. But, the Angel was very strict and she had to be there every night for her lessons, to be completely devoted to music, lest he leave her. And that was something that she never wanted...

The candles on her make-up desk went out.

Amy looked up at the sudden darkness, saw that the three candles were out and she looked around for the cause of their putting out. She saw none and then the candles to her right went out. Amy looked at them startled, and she heard a sound like a howling wind going through the theater. Fear of the unknown rose in her chest and she started toward the door, thinking she should find Sonic, or Cream or Madame Vanilla.

She had almost reached the door when a powerful, beautiful and masculine voice rang out singing angrily.

_Insolent boy,_

_This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Insolent fool!_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Amy turned to voice, slightly nodding as he sang and it made sense in a strange way to her. Amy filled her lungs with air and sang back.

_Angel, I hear you,_

_Speak, I listen!_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me!_

_Angel my soul was weak,_

_Forgive me!_

_Enter at last, Master!_

Her song was barely finished when the 'Angel of Music' answered, the voice much softer and gentler, as though her plea for pardon had driven away his anger.

_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror..._

Amy obeyed and slowly in place of her rose-colored face, an ebony black face with a white half-mask appeared. Amy found herself staring at a black hedgehog with red high-lights dressed in evening attire, who stared back with the most intense ruby-red eyes she had ever seen.

_I AM THERE INSIDE!!!_

CrusaderTransformer1: Ooooooooooooo! A cliff-hanger! I am so mean! XD You'll get the entire scene with Amy and Shadow next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

CrusaderTransformer1: Hey, an update sooner than five monthes! Man, I'm getting good!

Shadow:(Enters and glares at me)

CrusaderTransformer1: What?

Shadow: Why did you make ME become the Phantom of the Opera?

CrusaderTransformer1: Because you guys have a lot in common.

Shadow: Hmph! Like what?

CrusaderTransformer1: I'll let other people tell you, I'm busy! Amy, would you mind doing the disclaimer again?

Amy: Not at all. This woman doesn't own the Phantom of the Opera or Sonic. She also doesn't own the companies that made them. If she owned Phantom of the Opera, she'd marry the Phantom!

CrusaderTransformer1: (Sweatdrop) You didn't have to add that.

Amy slowly stepped towards the black hedgehog like she was in a trance, her eyes never wandering from his own. She began to sing, but she showed no sign that she was aware of the words floating from her mouth like music from an angel.

_Angel of Music, _

_Guide and Guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange Angel!_

The young diva was still approaching slowly towards the mirror, almost reaching it when the 'Angel of Music' began to sing again. But this time, it sounded as though other male voices had joined his, making his song that more beautiful and hypnotic.

_I am your Angel of Music,_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!_

The dressing room door suddenly shuddered, and it would have startled Amy had she been in her right mind. Sonic had returned in time to hear the black hedgehog sing to Amy and he was struggling with the door, confused to why it was locked, and angry to hear another male with his lovely Amy.

"Who's that voice?" Sonic demanded, shaking the door again, "Who's in there!"

His demands went unnoticed and the 'Angel' sang again, drawing the hypnotized Amy closer to him.

_I am your Angel of Music, _

_Come to me, Angel of Music!_

Sonic cried out Amy's name, but both ignored him and Amy was now through the mirror with her Angel of Music, how she had done so was unseen.

The Angel of Music was none other than the Shadow of the Opera, but Amy ignored this fact as he held out one of his black-gloved hands, and she reached for it, hesitating before placing her own hand within his strong grasp. Shadow then turned and led her down what seemed an enchanted hallway, golden arms that held torches moved so that they could pass. Part of her wanted to look around in wonder, but everything else kept her eyes on the Phantom, as he led her and looked back between moments, appearing to be the guardian she believed him to be.

It was true, in a way, he had been with her since she had arrived with Madame Vanilla, and she was still as naive as she had been as a child, still believing that he was the Angel of Music.

Amy began to sing, whether to please her Angel or without reason she didn't even know herself.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came, _

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name..._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find..._

_The Shadow of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind..._

Shadow looked back at her for the longest gaze that night, his intense eyes piercing her

heart and mind. He began to sing back, making her want to swoon with the pleasure of his beautiful voice.

_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet!_

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet!_

Amy suddenly looked back to see how far they had gone from her dressing room, but Shadow reached for her chin with his free hand, turning her face back to him with a strong, yet gentle grip. When she looked back into his eyes, she didn't want to look away again.

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your mind..._

He released her chin as they suddenly came to a turn in the tunnel in which they walked and when they had walked through the turn, they came to a staircase that led to a beach of some sort, and Amy gasped as she saw that there was a lake underneath the Opera House. Shadow smiled at her surprise and continued to lead her by hand, coming to a make-shift dock and floating on the water was a beautiful black boat. Amy couldn't help but stare at it, it has silver swirls and jewels incrusted into the woods, and on the front there was a silver-crafted ghost face, which made her shiver from its circle-shaped eyes and sharp-toothed smirk as Shadow helped her into the front of the boat. She settled herself on velvet wine-red cushions, continuing her singing as Shadow began to steer the boat away from the dock.

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear..._

Shadow answered her song somewhat pride-fully as he guided the boat through the waters.

_It's me they hear._

They began to sing together, the notes from their throats filled the air with dark music as Amy unknowingly slipped more and more into her dark side, making her voice reach impossible beauty and height, and it truly seemed that she was turning into a dark Angel of Music.

_My/Your spirit and your/my voice,_

_In one combined!_

_The Shadow of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your/my mind!_

The Phantom then stopped, allowing Amy to sing on her own.

_He's there!_

_The Shadow of the Opera!_

"Sing..." Shadow half ordered, half begged Amy, who obliged with an eerie word-less song, the notes echoing off the walls with beautiful music.

"Sing, my Angel of Music," He asked again as Amy continued with her word-less song, and Shadow slightly closed his eyes to allow only his ears to have the pleasure and he opened them again as he ordered, " Sing my Angel, SING FOR ME!!!"

Amy sang again, this time higher and more beautiful than before, making Shadow feel like he was in heaven for the first time in his existence. They entered his lair, the curtains that hide it from view opened seemingly on their own, along with a dangerous-looking iron gate with spikes on the outside and inside, there were candles everywhere, lighting Shadow's lair with golden light and there was an organ, a working desk, statures, tables, and curtains everywhere on the walls along with papers littered here and there with Shadow's musical work.

"Sing my Angel!" Shadow repeated his order/plea, as Amy sang her highest and best and the boat entered the lair, "SING FOR ME!!!"

Amy finished her strange word-less song with one high-pitched note, which echoed all over the lair as the boat came to a stop, and Shadow made a jump off the boat that made him clear both Amy and the boat to land on the cave floor that was part of his lair, his cape swirling around his tall dark figure. He took off his cape, whirling it once around his head before dropping behind him and looking straight at Amy, he began to sing again.

_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne..._

_To this kingdom where all must,_

_Pay homage to music,_

_Music!_

Shadow had started moving upwards and towards his organ as he sang, allowing Amy to look around and memorize the 'kingdom of music' with a smile on her face. Shadow reached his organ as he continued to sing as he faced his instrument.

_You have come here,_

_For one purpose and one alone!_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me to serve me,_

_To sing..._

Shadow turned around and looked at Amy again, coming some distance towards her, down the cave-made stairs.

_For my music..._

_My music!_

Shadow was moving again, heading straight for the completely enchanted Amy as his first song ended and another began...

_Nighttime sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs..._

_And wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses..._

_Abandon their defenses!_

Shadow had reached the boat by this point, one hand reached out to her and she stood, accepted his hand, and stepped out of the boat as her eyes looked deep into his. Shadow allowed her to, his song arose again from his throat.

_Slowly, gently..._

_Night unfurls its splendor!_

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremuous and tender..._

Amy began to turn her head away, looking at the way she had come and Shadow mentally frowned as he reached for her chin, pulling it towards him again as he sang.

_Turn your face away,_

_From the garish light of day!_

_Turn your thoughts away,_

_From cold unfeeling light!_

As Shadow continued to led her along the 'kingdom of music', Amy saw a model of the theater, even the giant chandelier, and on that little theater was a little doll that looked like her in the Act 3 costume, and this brought a little smile to Amy's face as she looked back at Shadow.

_And listen to the Music of the Night!_

Shadow suddenly let go of her hand and went upwards to his organ again, whirling around to face her when he had reached it.

_Close your eyes and surrender,_

_To your darkest dreams!_

_Purge all thoughts,_

_Of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes..._

Amy, caught up in the song, closed her eyes as he sang the order and Shadow smiled.

_Let your spirit start,_

_To soar..._

Amy slowly opened her eyes, amazed at the feeling of her spirit soaring with Shadow's voice and Shadow came towards her again.

_And you'll live,_

_As you've never lived,_

_Before!_

Shadow offered his hand again, but Amy didn't seem to see it as she came forward, her eyes gazing dreamily into his as her hand slid into the offered hand. Shadow led her towards his organ and helping her up the cave stairs at the same time, singing again.

_Softly, deftly..._

_Music shall caress you!_

_Hear it, feel it,_

_Secretly possess you!_

Shadow began to circle her, but Amy turned so that she was always facing him as he sang.

_Open up your mind!_

_Let your fantasies unwind!_

_In this darkness that you know,_

_You cannot fight..._

Shadow moved away, but Amy did not follow this time, only watched him with seemingly love-struck eyes. Shadow inwardly rejoiced, seeing how much under his spell that she was.

_The darkness of,_

_The music of the night!_

Shadow became to circle her again, this time actually going behind his organ so that only his head and eyes were seen behind the instrument and the candles adorning it. Amy again turned to face him as he circled her again.

_Let your mind start a journey,_

_Through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life,_

_You knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you long,_

_TO BE!!!_

Shadow was now completely around his organ and the candles, and he stood before Amy once more.

_Only then..._

_Can you belong,_

_To me..._

Shadow then reached up to Amy's face, cupping it and he drew her close for one gentle kiss. It lasted only a moment, but it seemed like a sweet eternity to them. Shadow pulled away, singing again to his angel as he turned her so that her back met his front.

_Floating, falling!_

_Sweet intoxication!_

He slid one hand down her hip as he sang, making her shiver as he grasped the hand at her side.

_Touch me,_

_Trust me!_

Shadow made the hand he had grasped touch the unmasked side of his face, and Amy slid around, trying to kiss him again, but Shadow pulled away and she looked at him hurtfully.

_Savor each sensation!_

Shadow then started to lead her again, this time towards a curtained area, singing louder than ever. Amy then relaxed, allowing the hurt go and listened to his voice.

_Let the dream begin!_

_Let your darker side give in!_

_To the power of the music,_

_That I write!_

_The power of the music of the night!_

Shadow had Amy stand before the curtained area, with her looking lovingly at him and he parted the curtain while looking in. Amy also looked in and what she saw made her pale in fright. A doll that looked exactly like her was standing there, clothed in a wedding dress. It suddenly fell forward with its arms reaching for her and unable to scream, Amy fainted dead away. Shadow caught her before she fell onto the floor and picked her up bridal style easily, going behind another curtain.

A room with rose carvings all around it like a crown was in the cave room, along with a fur carpet, and a nightstand. On the nightstand was a music box with a green emerald engraved into it. (Sound familiar?)

Shadow parted the rose-colored curtain around the bed with one hand while the other held the unconscious Amy firmly against his hard chest (Wooo! XD I couldn't help myself). He very gently laid her upon the silken red sheets and while bent over her form, gently stroked her hair while singing softly to her.

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the night!_

Shadow then pulled the sheet over her, straightened up and closed the curtains, watching her for a moment before leaving the room towards the organ, his fingers itching to play and write his composed songs. As he passed the doll, he all but shoved it back into its proper place and then went to his organ, settling down on the bench.


	4. Apologies

**I know that a lot of you were looking forward to reading the rest of this story, and it hasn't been forgotten, but unfortunately for now, I lack the inspiration in order to continue to write it.**

**I think that my fellow fanfiction writers or readers will agree that a story isn't any good when the writer's heart really isn't into it, and if things go well, this will turn into a comic on my deviantart account, as my inspiration has been comics lately. This story will be continued as a story, don't misunderstand me, but for now, The Shadow of the Opera is temporarily put on hold.**

**Again, I am sorry for the hold-up, it wasn't my intention.**


End file.
